Friendship Drabbles
by SilverSlippers77
Summary: Just a couple of little drabbles on the friendship between James Potter and Remus Lupin


**Two little one-shots of James and Remus's ****friendship; in 4th year and in the 7th. **

_This is my first time posting a fic, so constructive criticism is much appreciated. _

_Thank-you to my friends on tumblr: comealongmarlene for inspiring me to write and also thank-You to theybecameanimagi for beta-ing. _

**_ Part One: 4th year_**

It was afternoon in Charms and James Potter was rather attentively taking rather neat looking notes while Flitwick lectured on Summoning Charms. Next to him on the left Peter Pettigrew was rather caught up in his note taking, paying more attention to his parchment than to Flitwick. On the left, Sirius was leaning back in his chair, glaring at a Severus Snape, who was sitting in the middle of row in front of them.

"Hey James" Sirius whispers

"What?" James whispered back

"Wanna mess with Snivelly?" Sirius asked

"No; we'd get a detention" James whispered in reply. Normally he wouldn't care about that but they already had plans that evening.

"So" Sirius replied.

"So, I told Remus I'd take him his notes this evening. So no messing with Snivelly" James replied. He had promised that he would visit him this evening, even if Sirius could not control his impulsive urges.

"Remus is doing alright in Charms. C'mon look at how his hair is getting grease on the desk; we should do something about that." Sirius replied with a bit of a laugh. It was true though, his hair was touching the desk as he leaned over very close to his paper as he was feverishly scribbling something down; _Probably plotting something with his wannabe Death Eater buddies_ James thought.

"Yeah; well you do what you want" James replied. He would have to deal with Snape later. He really wanted to stop talking lest Flitwick get annoyed and give him a detention despite his efforts.

James went back to taking his notes and a few minutes later Sirius passed a piece of paper to Peter. Peter turned and nodded at Sirius, they were plotting something, weren't they? James groaned, he really wished that they wouldn't do this now. A few minutes later Peter raised his hand to ask a question and before Flitwick knew it Sirius had hexed Snape's hair to, grow ten feet and levitate. The class quickly started laughing. James tried to suppress his laughter but Snape just looked so stupid he couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"Potter! Black! Pettigrew! Detention" Flitwick ordered once he realized what was going on. Damnit to hell. He wasn't even a part of this prank yet he was going to get detention anyways.

"Lighten up teach, anyway, this one was just me and Pettigrew. James was behaving today" Sirius replied rather nonchalantly, turning to give James a bit of a wink.

"Thanks" James mouthed at Sirius.

_Later_

When James got to the hospital wing, Remus was sitting up and reading from what looked like a muggle book of some sort. It was the second day after the full moon and he still looked rather bad, there were bandages on his arms, one of which was partly stained red from leaking blood and his eyes had purple rings around them. It was January, which meant night was long and the transformation was bound to be bad. James really hated seeing his friend like that; and hated not being able to do anything about it.

"Hey, Remus, I ah, got your notes" James replied. Remus looked up from his book and smiled,

"Thank you" He replied as James put the notes on the nightstand, "Where's –" He started

"In detention" James replied, rolling his eyes. Seriously, that was kind of rude of them.

"They did something to Snape?" Remus asked

"Yeah; made his hair grow like 10 feet long and levitated it" James replied, trying to suppress a grin. It was kind of funny and he probably would have helped had he not sworn off of getting in detention.

"That's…." Remus trailed off, kind of looking down with a bit of a frown.

"So; how are you holding up in here?" James asked, sitting down on the chair next to his bed.

"Better than yesterday; I'm talking to you at least" Remus replied, that was true. He had not really been conscious yesterday, "Anyway, what did you do in charms class, besides mess with Snape that is?" Remus asked

"Summoning charms." James replied, "Here, watch this; _Accio_ _Chess Set." _And all of the sudden the box containing the chess set flew out of the cabinet near the door that contained all the out of date magazines, comics, and muggle fiction novels that Remus sometimes amused himself with when James and the others were not there.

**_ Part Two: After 7th year_**

It was the summer after their 7th year and James Potter was currently messing with his hair every five minutes. His first date with Lily outside of Hogsmeade was tomorrow and he was uncharacteristically nervous.

"James, it'll be alright. Lily still wants to see you despite spending the past week with her parents and sister." Remus said.

"Yeah, but we are going to Muggle London to this curry place that she likes. Muggle London, not Hogsmeade. What am I supposed to talk about or do there?" James asked

"Well not doing magic in public is the main thing. You have the muggle clothes we got yesterday wear those and not the thing from the 50's your father was offering you." Remus replied

"Well obviously" James replied, "But what can we talk about?"

"Uh, talk about what you usually talk about." Remus replied

"But won't muggles get upset if I say something like Cauldrons or Quidditch?"

"If you mention Quidditch or Hogwarts or something like that in conversation the muggles will just think you're talking about a TV show" Remus replied

"Really?" James asked

"Really. Muggles like TV shows about wizards and magic" Remus replied

"So talk to her as I usually do" James replied

"Yes, maybe a bit quieter though. Ask her about her time with her family." Remus suggested

"I should do that. Her sister's getting engaged to this buffoon, she told me about him in her last letter. She'll probably like ranting about them." James said, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Really, should I get her flowers? Or chocolates?" James asked

"Yes, as long as they aren't the kind that move" Remus replied, rolling his eyes.

"I figured that part. Oh! There's a muggle flower shop that I saw yesterday when we were out." James suggested

"I saw it too. They close at 8:00" Remus replied

"That gives us an hour; c'mon – you know I'm bullocks at muggle money" James said

_The Next Morning_

"How do I get this?" James asked as he was struggling with putting a muggle tie on, his hands were fumbling. He should have this, he tied one correctly last summer, stupid nerves were making his hands forget

"Here" Remus said softly as he pulled out his wand and muttered a charm that tied it in less than a second.

"Why didn't I think of that?" James muttered

"Because you're thinking of other things" Remus said as he went up and tugged on the tie a bit, making it lay perfect. James looked very neat except for his hair of course and was perfectly capable of blending in with the muggles.

"How much time do I have?" James asked

"About fifteen minutes" Remus replied

"I better go then" James said, reaching over to the table where the vase of creatively arranged wildflowers sat. He grabbed the vase and with a "pop" he apparated off to meet Lily.


End file.
